


shining (with your love)

by larryspoppyflower



Series: The Animalia Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Fluff, M/M, harry is a puppy, it has eleanor so you know, its all fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>harry shifted slightly, only to feel a sharp claw poke his side. he jumped up and began barking. he stopped when he was it was only his best buddy louis. </p>
  <p>sure, louis was a kitten. and he himself was a puppy. but they got on well, depsite thet stereotypical, cat vs. dog scenario.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	shining (with your love)

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/74252516710/how-about-a-lil-kitten-lou-and-lil-pup-harry) on bottomlouisprompts/bottomlouislibrary.  
> ~  
> this probably sucks but go ahead and read if you want. idc. enjoy. x  
> ~  
> title from with ur love by cher lloyd

_meow._

_meow._

harry shifted slightly, only to feel a sharp claw poke his side. he jumped up and began barking. he stopped when he was it was only his best buddy louis. 

sure, louis was a kitten. and he himself was a puppy. but they got on well, depsite thet stereotypical, cat vs. dog scenario.

louis' face brightened when he saw that harry was now awake. he pounced on top of harry and began attacking him with licks everywhere. on his nose, his ears, his belly, everywhere. harry didn't stop him. he loved the way louis would adore him with showers of little licks or rubbing their noses together. sometimes, even cuddling and sleeping together.

 _woof! woof!_  (come play with me!) louis cocked his head, showing to harry that he wanted to know what game they were about to play. harry looked over to where the next room was. the kitchen. where the heavenly food came from.. well, where it was placed anyways. they assumed the "God of Food" was just raining down meat and chicken whenever they were hungry.

harry began to run over towards the kitchen, louis following close behind. the duo stopped short when they saw a foot placed in front of them. they looked up and saw their owner, eleanor, looking down at them. she had a stern expression on her face.

"hey now you two, don't go in there please. mommy has stuff in there she doesn't want you touching." she reached down and scopped the both of them up, bringing them to the mini "pet mansion" she had gotten from an exquisite pet shop (her father  _was_ a millionaire.) "you two can play in here, okay?" she put them both in their little beds and walked away.

louis got out of the bed immediately, going to play with the scratching post in the corner. harry, on the other hand, went over to the other corner and began chewing on his toyss. he especially loved the little ship and compass that squeaked. louis looked over and felt left out that harry was having more fun with his toys then spending time with louis. so, he ran over and tackled harry, causing the toys to go astray.

harry began barking and barking. louis pouted, trying t oget harry to stop (because obviously he loves louis and would stop barking because louis is there), but to no avail. harry kept barking, until he felt himself being lifted up yet again.

"harry edward styles-calder! you need to stop barking! it's driving me insane!" she brought him over to the regular dog house she kept inside and put harry inside of it. "now you stay there. obviously you and louis can't be together right now." and with that, she turned and left.

harry began whimpering, looking for louis. he didn't mean to bark at him. he was just mad that louis made his squeaky toys go everywhere. he didn't want to be alone. especially since the entire dog house was dark because of the roof. he kept whimpering, hoping eleanor would hear and put him back in the mansion.

eleanor looked over and saw harry pouting, but knew not to give in. she grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. "harry, you're to stay there until i come back from the shops.  then you and louis can play again." she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, leaving a whimpering, and now crying harry.

louis heard a loud whimpering, now crying, coming from the mini houses next to the mansion. he ran over to the little window and looked out, to see a figure in the dark dog house. he immediately knew it was harry. it broke his little kitten heart to see that harry was alone and sad. he had to get his buddy back.

louis climbed up his scratching post and found the hole he had made in the wall when he _accidentally_ chewed it too hard. he squeezed through and jumped down onto the floor. he ran to the dog house's entrance and began running into it, trying to get the little door to fall down.

harry heard a banging coming from the front entrance, and he began backing up. he stopped when he heard a faint  _meow_. it was louis. he ran and ran until he reached the entrance, then pushed the little button that opened it. louis barged in, tackling harry and showering him was little licks on the face. harry couldnt be happier.

they both jumped when they heard the front door open and slam shut. they crawled out of the dog house to see eleanor staring down at them.

"i see you two can't be seperated." she got on her knees and picked them up, causing the duo to get closer to each other.

she hugged them lightly and smiled. "that's the way it should be."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
